Major Whitlock
by Vampire Author
Summary: Bella and Emmett are twins born around the same time as Jasper in the civil war. Emmett is the younger twin but acts older.Jasper and Bella know each other hint hint . ADOPTED FROM TEAMDRACO
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Okay, so this is a story called "Major Whitlock". This story was originally by **TeamDraco**, but I have adopted it from her. By the way, I'd like to say thank you a million times to TeamDraco! You're the best!

So, I know sometimes it's a real bummer to find out that a story you really like is being taken over by someone else…. Hopefully, my writing will be up to all your standards and you'll like the story, I'd be really upset if I couldn't write the story as great as TeamDraco.

I promise I'll update as often as I can. So this is just my little introduction. Next I'll put up all the chapters that TeamDraco has written so far, then I'll continue it on.

So, here's the summary that TeamDraco has written:

**This is completely opposite to Twilight, AxEd EmxR EsxC and JxB to come. Basically Bella and Emmett are twins born around the same time as Jasper in the civil war. Emmett is the younger twin but acts older; Bella was a klutz when she is human. Both got changed separately. And haven't seen each other since they were human. Jasper and Bella know each other (hint hint).**

So there, and I hope you guys like it!


	2. Preface

**BPOV**

I never thought it would end like this, never. I had always thought that I would die alone, but then again, I had always thought my brother was dead. He was meant to be dead, he should have died years ago. But things that seem impossible are really possible.

I am glad though that it is just me dying, but the screams of terror and shock suggested that my family thought otherwise. I am not alone because of them, they complete me, especially the love of my life. The one who makes me complete, whole.

I never thought I would see him again, the love of my life. Though we had only met once before, I knew that he was the one, my soul mate.

And now I am dying, dying to save him.


	3. Drooling Venom

** Drooling Venom**

**Bella POV**

** Present day 2010**

It has been over 140 years since I was changed, it has been over 145 years since I saw my brother, but it has been over 135 years since I saw my mate, I suppose he thinks I'm dead. My Jasper. I long to see him again. It may not be as strong as a long, but I also long to see my brother again. It has been far too long for twins to be apart, especially since I am a vampire. But I know I can never see my brother again because he is dead, or so I think.

Emmett was the best little brother anyone could hope for, though if he heard me say little brother he would say 'only by one minute!' He would always act like the older one, it made me feel protected. Emmett was always tall for his age, he was always muscular and always a fool. But I loved him, no matter how much of a clown he was. He had dark brown hair, like mine, but he had blue eyes, and I had plain brown ones.

We, me, Charlotte and Peter, are on our way to Forks, WA. We are going to start over again, for the god knows how may time. We enjoy it though, me repeating high school, Peter repeating work, and Charl repeating what she does, Shopping and being Peter's wife. Forks is one of the rainiest places in the continental US. So it suits our nature just fine, I mean with us being veggie vamps we need some place cloudy and dull.

School should be fun. Note the sarcasm there. Boys always wanting me, girls always jealous of me. It does get annoying sometimes. But I shall handle it just fine, like always. I shall keep a cool head, and remain calm.

"WE'RE HERE!" I jumped as Charl shouted as we pulled up towards this huge Victorian style house. Wow, just wow! This place is amazing! I mean like something out of a fairytale, its wow. Wow. In all my life I have only ever seen one thing this beautiful. And that was my Jasper. "Close your mouth honey!" Charlotte said, "You'll catch flies." Peter barked out a laugh. I glared at him.

"Whoa, back down there horsey!" I was growling at him, then I just laughed. Charl just laughed at us. We were usually like this. Well, when I was feeling like it. Which was hardly ever. I was always moppy, depressed and emo-ish. I suppose it's because I miss Jasper, or Major as I call him.

I call him Major because of the war. Not just the civil one, but the one with Maria and the newborns down south.

_****FLASHBACK around 1875 ****_

"_Hey Major!" I said as I tore off another newborns head. _

"_Yes Darlin'?" he asked as he did the same._

"_Two more on the incoming!" I warned him._

"_Thanks Belle!" He called to me as he took off to take care of those vampires. He took towards the woods. He called me Belle, he's the only one who is allowed to. _

_I took care of the last vampire in the clearing as Jasper came back into view, his ruby eyes glistening. I suppose mine are the same, I mean we did only eat a couple of hours ago, just before the fight._

"_Hey Kids!" Pete called to us as he and Charl walked over from where they had been fighting. He always called us kids because he was physically older than us, though we were older than him in vamp years. "We won!" he continued._

"_Well, we won this fight. Now all that's left is Maria." I said._

"_Maria is mine." Jasper hissed, he really didn't like that woman. I don't blame him. She is pure evil._

"_We will take her together." I said. "I don't want you to go on your own. You might get hurt." I looked him in the eyes as I said this. I was serious._

"_Yes mam'" He said saluting playfully. But he was serious. Good._

_****END OF FLASHBACK****_

We got separated shortly after that fight. Jasper did go after Maria, breaking his promise. I tried to follow, but there was no use, I am a rubbish tracker, and Peter and Charl stopped me. I still believe he's alive, but I just don't know where. I just want him back.

"You coming in Bella?" Peter asked me, breaking my trance, while smirking. Damn, he noticed I was out of it.

"Yeah, gives me chance to pick the best bedroom." Saying that I ran off into the house, he came seconds after, but he was too late. I was on the top floor. Where an attic should have been, but instead there was a beautiful, large open plan room. The theme to the room was, light blue with a white feature wall, a beach. The floor had a sandy texture, the walls had shells stuck to them and pictures of beaches. There was large antique furniture, it was stunning. There was no bed, because we don't sleep, but instead two couches and a coffee table. There was a large white shelf which held a TV, books and other bits and bobs. It had been set up for me. Peter and Charl had done this for me. How I love those guys. I heard chuckling coming from behind me. I turned and ran towards Pete and Charl, engulfing them in a huge hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I kept repeating. Until Peter stopped me.

"It's ok sweet pea. We knew you'd love it." I squealed, which is something I don't normally do, and hugged him again. "We'll leave you alone to enjoy the room now." He said, and then went out the room, holding Charlottes hand. Well I know what they're doing tonight. Gross! Though I wished I could do it again with Jasper. Yes we had already done the dirty.

I lay down on one of the couches and started to think about school tomorrow. Then my thoughts slowly turned to Jasper.

I spent the rest of the night like that.

**XXXXXXXXNEXT MORNINGXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Bells, you'll be late!" Peter yelled up the stairs. Though I would have heard him even if he whispered. I was just finishing my outfit off, then I'd be done. Peter is just too impatient though. Too bad. I started walking downstairs once I was done.

"Leave the girl alone Petey, with her driving she'll be at school with loads of time to spare." Charlotte said looking at him sternly, I just had to laugh as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

I walked through to the garage, but not before checking my reflection in the hall mirror. My eyes were still golden, seeing as I went hunting last night because Charl and Peter were getting noisy. I was fine. I walked over to my new silver Audi R8 V10. My baby.

I took me 10 minutes to get to school, Charl was right, I have loads of time to spare. People, well boys, started wolf whistling. They will never learn to grow up. I walked towards the building labelled office, it was a small building compared to the rest, but it fit the role of office. I walked through the doors, and all the people, 5 of them, gasped as they saw me. I smiled.

"Hello." I started, being polite. "I'm Isabella McCarty. The new girl." I stated the obvious, duh.

"Ah, yes of course." The lady at the desk, Ms Cope, said intimidated by my dazzling smile and voice. "Here's your schedule, a map of the school, and a slip that you teacher have to sign. Bring that back at the end of the day please."

"Of course. See you then." I walked out of the office then, just as the bell rang, and made my way to my first lesson, history. Well that's a co-inkydink isn't it.

I walked through the door of my class and a familiar scent hit me. It was Jasper, my Jasper!

I made my way to the teacher's, Mr Fear, desk so he could sign my slip and assign me a place. Please let me sit by Jasper. I hadn't looked at him yet, so I didn't know if the seat was free.

"Ah, you must be Miss McCarty?" the teacher asked me, he was obviously a very loving historian. He room was filled with historical stuff.

"Yes sir." I replied, handing him my slip.

"Here you are," He handed me back my slip and a book. "You will sit next to Mr Hale at the back." What? No Jasper. I looked up to see who this 'Mr Hale' was. To my suprize it _was_ Jasper. He just had a different name. He was shocked, but at the same time he was smirking at my suprize.

"Ok, thanks sir." I said then I took my seat next to my Jasper. He was looking at me, well, more like checking me out.

"Like something you see Major?" I teased him, winking, in a voice that only we could hear. I decided to play with him. "Close your mouth hun, you're drooling venom." I said to him and winked.

He automatically raised his hand to his chin and wiped away nothing. I chuckled at him. "That wasn't nice darlin'." He scolded me. But soon went back to his playful self. "I've missed you Belle." He said, and then kissed my cheek quickly at vampire speed, so no one around us could see.

I smiled and turned to face him again, but soon became serious. "How are you here Jazz? And your diet! Are you alone? How are you? How are you alive? And more importantly, why didn't you come back?" I was almost loud enough for the humans to hear. I was just so worried! I better tone it down.

"Shhhhhh, darlin', shhhhhhh." I said back to me, probably sensing my worry. "I'll answer your questions later." He was speaking as if to sooth me, well I do need it. "Let's just be glad we're together again for now." Then he added something which I think I wasn't supposed to hear. "Until Emmett finds out, and then rips my head off." WHAT!

"Did you just say 'Emmett' Jazz?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Um, yeah." He admitted sheepishly "Look, I don't know how to say this Bell, but your brother from when you were human is here. I'm in the same coven as he is. He thinks you're dead." I just looked at him blankly. Not saying anything. I started to feel the panic coming off him. "Bella? Bella? Say something!"

"Um, Em's alive?" I couldn't think of anything else to say. Jasper was going to say something but the teacher caught him off guard.

"Mr. Hale, who won the civil war?" Ha! That is the most easiest question ever. Not just because we were there, but because jasper was in it.

"The Union sir." He said it in a think southern accent, he sounded disgusted. Several people chuckled, knowing that the southerners lost.

"So you're from down south are you Jasper?" Mr. Fear asked Jazz.

"Yes sir. Originally." Jazz said in a normal accent.

I barely registered the fact that they were having a conversation, I was still mulling over the fact that Emmett was still alive. I'm going to be so angry with him afterwards. He left when I told him not to. He just had to go after that stupid bear that was killing the towns folk. He had to leave me and mom defenceless. I mean with dad gone as well. He has so much to answer for!

Just wait until I get my hands on him.

He's so dead.


	4. Brother

** Brother?**

**Bella POV**

The rest of my lessons went by quickly, probably because they all had Jasper in them. Coincidence much? Are timetables are so much alike, though we are both Seniors, we only have a few lessons different. Take today for example:

**Mine:**

**Period 1- History, Mr Fear  
****Period 2- Biology, Mr Banner  
****-Break-  
****Period 3- Gym, Coach Clapp  
****Period 4- English, Ms Hield  
****-Lunch-  
****Period 5- Art, Mr Crane**

**Jasper's:**

**Period 1- History, Mr Fear  
****Period 2- Biology, Mr Banner  
****-Break-  
****Period 3- Gym, Coach Clapp  
****Period 4- English, Ms Hield  
****-Lunch-  
****Period 5- Music, Mrs Shaw**

I'm glad were together most lessons, because I don't know how much longer I could have gone without Jasper in my life. I probably would have fell into some sort of ghost like state, an empty shell, a lone ranger. But I can't now, now that my Jasper is back in my life, and I in his.

I had already met Alice and Edward, they were a really nice pair of people, Alice was like Charlotte, but only more hyper and she could see the future, and Edward was just ever so gentlemanly and he could read minds. I met them at break. They said that Emmett and Rosalie, his mate, were elsewhere, but still in school. They know that Emmett is my brother, thanks to their powers. It shocked them at first, but then they noticed the resemblance, oh the joys of being a sibling.

It was lunch now, and Jasper and I were sitting outside on one of the wooden picnic benches. We did have a tray of food, but we didn't touch it, the vile stuff. We just talked about each other and the things we'd done in the past 140 years. We hadn't really done much, just found our present covens, became veggies and almost lost hope in finding the other one. We were just about to kiss when the bell went.

"Damn shootin'!" I muttered, in my Texas accent, what I always to say when I got annoyed. Jasper just laughed. And I joined in. We stopped then, and he silently placed his hand on my cheek and traced my jaw line. Then he turned away and walked to his next lesson. I walked in the other direction. Touching my face where he had, it tingled.

I walked into the classroom then, and walked up to the teachers desk and handed him my slip, he signed it, and handed it back saying, "So you're Bella the new girl? Well, welcome to Forks High Bella! I'm Mr Crane, your art teacher, and I'm sure you'll catch up!" wow, the first happy teacher I've seen all day. **(My actual art teacher is like that! Lol)** He turned to the class then "Ok everybody! Listen up! This is Bella the new student." He said pointing to me. "Careful, she's a breakable object, just like you, so take care." I almost laughed out loud (lol'd) at that. The teacher turned back to me "Ok Bella, pick a seat, it can change every lesson if you want it, and start work. We're doing slab pottery, so get a board rolling pin and guilds. We're making our own mugs, from scratch, and by hand. Ok?" I smiled and looked for the things, then looked for a table.

I looked at a table and I saw someone who I had not seen in over a hundred years. My brother. Emmett.

Suddenly I was filled with an emoticon I was not expecting. Anger.

I went and sat opposite him. He was just looking at me. Wide eyed, and mouth open. I glared at him. He suddenly came back to realty when I hissed too low for human ears "Shut your mouth brother. You catch flies."

"Bella?" He whispered. Stupid.

"Yes, of course who else would it be?" I hissed again.

"But...but you should be dead." He stated the obvious.

"Well yeah, but look what happened to both of us." I said almost said it loud enough for humans to hear. Damn! Why does Jazz have to be gone when I need him?

I ignored him after that. Working on my little piece of pottery to take my mind off of things. It only just worked. By the end of the lesson I had already caught up with the rest of the class. At least that was not a problem. The only problem was my anger towards Emmett.

As soon as the bell went I was out of my seat and through the door at the quickest human speed I could manage. I was met in the corridor by a worried Jasper.

"Bella? Are you ok? I felt like you were goin' to tear his head off Bee." I snorted slightly.

"I'm going to go for a run Jazz. Clear my head to think, you know." I said back in a reasonably stable voice.

"Bella?" Emmett called after me.

As soon as I cleared the parking lot I ran at full speed towards the forest. I was a few miles in when someone grabbed my arm. I hissed and turned around. It was Emmett. By now me, I mean us, were in a small clearing I turned and faced him.

"What do you want Emmett?" I snapped.

"I just,... I missed you Bells." He attempted to hug me. I backed off.

"Is that all you can say for yourself 'I missed you'. You just expect me to forgive you for running off after that bear when I told you not to because it would kill you?" I glared at him now. I was beyond pissed.

"Well, yeah." He shrugged.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHRUGG AT ME EMMETT McCARTHY!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. I just missed you Bell. I was stupid. I know that, but what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that you are the most stupid idiot for going after that bear, and you will never do anything like it ever again." I stated simply.

"OK. I am the most stupid idiot for going after the bear, and I will never do anything like it ever, and I mean ever again." he smiled proudly, like he had just won some kind of important award, and he stuck his chest out like a super hero. I laughed.

"I could never stay angry at you Em." I smiled as I said this, and walked over to hug him.

"I know." He pulled me into a big bear hug. "I love you Bella."

"I love you to Brother." I smiled at him again. Then I heard some footsteps behind me.

"Brother?"


	5. Blondie, Momma Bear, and Super Doc

**Blondie, Momma Bear, and Super Doc**

**Emmett POV**

I can't believe it! My sissy's back! Yay! –does happy dance in head- I just can't believe it! I never thought she'd be alive, let alone a vampire! I always wanted her back, and now I have her. I sound like some kind of obsessive stalker. Maybe I am... MWAHHHH! Oh well, I just love my sister to bits. Well, not technically to bits, because if that happened I would have killed her. Maybe I should watch what I say. But I didn't say anything. Now I'm talking to myself, I might freak her out. I don't want to freak her out. Maybe I already have. Oh well. I heard a few footsteps then. Oooooh, goody, friends!

"Brother?" I heard my Rosie call. I had no idea that she was even here. Let alone the whole family. Damn. How'd that happen?

"I'm sorry." My sister said. "Maybe I should introduce myself." Everyone 'cept Jasper nodded for her to continue, he was smirking. I wonder why... "My name is Isabella McCarty, I'm Emmett big sister, you guys can call me Bella." well, she may be my big sister, but not by much.

**Bella POV**

When I finished introducing myself to Edward, Alice, Blondie, Momma Bear, and Super Doc, I saw Jasper smirk. God, I love that smirk. It's just so ... so sexy!

"You're older by like 2 minutes!" Emmett whined. I see some things never change.

I chuckled. "Same old Emmett. You whined the same way when you wanted to go after that bear." The others gasped. "You didn't know why Emmett went after the bear." I looked at the floor and shook my head.

"No." Blondie, Rosalie I think, said. "He never explained why." She walked up to him and rubbed his arm. I guess she is his mate.

"Well, let's just say that the bear was in town for a few weeks, and Em wanted to put a stop to the killings around. So he constantly whined to our mother asking to borrow our late father's riffle, which was the only thing she had left of him. But one day mom gave in and let him go." I scowled to myself then. "I begged him not to go, but Emmett being as stubborn as he is didn't listen." I glared at him then. "Anyway, Emmett, nor his friends, returned. All that was found was the riffle." I laughed out loud then. "Sorry... I shouldn't laugh." Jasper was still smirking. "But what happened after that was quite funny. But that is a story for another time."

"Well," Super Doc said. "That explains a few things, but raises a few questions. Maybe you could come back to our house, we could talk more there. I'm Carlisle by the way." He offered his hand as he stepped forward. I shook it. "This is Esme, my mate." I shook her hand as well, and then she pulled me into a motherly hug. "Rosalie, your brothers mate." I pulled her into a hug, because I felt sorry for her for marring my brother, she hugged me back. "Alice and Edward, whom both you have met." I smiled to them. "And this is..." He was mentioning to Jasper, but I cut him off.

"Alright Major." I said smiling and saluting him. He chuckled, and the others all looked confused.

"Alright Bells." He saluted me back, and then pulled me into a hug, he lifted me off the ground and spun us around.

"I think we should explain to them how we know each other Jazzman." I turned to him and smiled as he put me down.

"I guess we should." He agreed. We faced the others now.

"Why do you call him Jazzman? His name's Jasper." Emmett asked.

"They only call you Jasper?" I questioned Jazz. "you always got annoyed when I called you by your first name."

He lent in and whispered in my ear. "Yeah, but it's you. You can do whatever you want." I was hit then, by a wave of lust. It made me shudder, then giggle. Darn, I just gave myself away.

The others looked at us funny, and well, Emmett looked, well he looked confused. The poor dear.

"Why don't we all go back to our house then?" Carlisle suggested.

"Yeah, why not?" Esme agreed. I liked her already, she was a great motherly figure. Not like charlotte, who is more of a best friend.

With that we all left the clearing, and ran to the Cullens place. I wonder what's in store for me.

Just then, I smelt and familiar scent.

Everyone halted, looking alert, and ready to fight, where as me and Jasper smirked.


	6. Mates

**Mates **

**Jasper POV**

Me and Bella. I love the sound of that. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. One day I'll marry her. I know I will. It's fate.

I thought this as I ran. We ran. The two of us were running with my 'family' towards our home in the middle of the forest. We when smelt some rogue vampires, to the others they were rouge, but to me and Bella they were all too familiar. I smirked. I looked at Bella and she also had a very sexy smirk on. The rest of the others all lowered into their hunting crouches. Then I heard Peters voice inside my head, and no doubt Bella did too. _"Bells block us." _Bella did so._ "Listen jazzman. I'm going to attack Bella. But only playfully. I want to see what the other vamps will do." _I mentally nodded back to him. You see it's Peters power to create a conversation inside peoples head. And he can do it with several people at once.

Just then peters jumped out of the tree he was in, and pounced on Bella. Emmett automatically growled and went to pounce on peter. I laughed. And the others looked at me. Peter got up, and pulled Bella up with him, and pouted saying, "Awww, jazzman, you ruined my fun."

"Serves you right."I said. Bella just laughed.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked as he raised out of his hunting crouch. Curiosity amongst many of his emotions.

**Bella POV**

A soon as Carlisle asked the question I knew we were in trouble.

I really didn't want to explain. Luckily I didn't have to.

Charlotte came through the bushes, close to where Peter did, and shook her head at the scene in front of her. She then walked over to her husband, and said, "Peter, darling, how many times have I told you not to attack our only daughter of sorts? Well how many?" Good, Charl was playing along. I mentally thanked god. I wasn't usually religious, but sometimes it calls upon me.

Peter gulped, "Um... a few?"

"Yes dear, now," Charlotte neared him. My time to stop things.

"Ok Charl, he gets it. He won't do it again." I tried to keep a straight face, but failed, so did Charl. So did Pete. So did Jazz. We all burst into laughter.

As the laughter died down Peter clamped his hand on Jaspers back, and said, "It's good to see you again Jasper, son." By now the Cullens were complete and utterly confused. I don't blame them. Usually Peter and Jasper are like brothers, but on the odd occasion Jasper sees Peter as a father, and vice versa. Jasper nodded. I smiled. So did Charlotte. She pulled him into a motherly hug.

Charlotte then turned to the Cullens, "Forgive me. My name is Charlotte, this is my mate Peter. We are Bella's adopted 'parents'." I smiled at that. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She stepped forward and held out her hand. Esme stepped forward from the others and shook her hand.

"I'm Esme. This is my mate Carlisle." She said nodding over to Carlisle, who stepped forward, and greeted Charlotte and Peter who also greeted Esme. "These are our adopted children. Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. Not forgetting of course Jasper. We were just going back to our house to discover more about each other. Would you like to join us?"

"It would be our pleasure." Charlotte told her, but then added, "Our house is closer, would you like to go there?"

Carlisle spoke up, "Yes, if it will hold all of us of course."

I laughed. "There is more than enough room Carlisle. I house could hold... well I don't actually know. Oh well. Wanna follow us then?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

Jasper nodded for us to continue. I chuckled. Peter was the first to run, followed by Charl, then me and the Cullens.

We arrived at the house in 1 minute 43 seconds and 57 milliseconds to be exact. The look on their faces was priceless, obviously our house is bigger than theirs. Haha, lol! "Are you guys coming in?" I asked as I held open the door. The rest followed Jasper and Carlisle in.

We all went into the living room and sat down on the couches. The room is simple, white and black themed modern. Thank the lord that it is actually tidy, Peter has a bad habit of dragging dirty shoes through the house. Bad man!

I started to smile to myself.

"Hello? Earth to Bella!" Peter said waving a hand in front of my face. Oops, I zoned out again.

"Um, yeah, sorry. Didn't mean to zone out." I said. Jasper chuckled.

"You've done that a lot today." He smirked. I picked up the nearest object, which ironically was a big civil war book, and I threw it at his head. He dodged it, obviously, and threw it back to me, which, because I'm good, caught it also. Peter and Charlotte laughed at our idiocy. The Cullens, however, looked confused again.

"Right then, we better start explaining." I said, and all the others nodded for me to continue. _Great_. Where to start? Jasper must have noticed my emotions, because he got up and walked over to me, and took the spare seat next to me, and picked up the book I threw at him earlier. Oh, so he's going to start at the beginning, why didn't I think of that?

"I'll help Bells out here. Is that alright with you?" He asked me. I nodded. "Ok then. I'll start at the beginning, it's easier. It all started in the civil war. You know the story of me and Maria's army, but what you don't know is what these guys' parts are in this. And there parts to play in the army. You see I'm second oldest, out of the four of us, second to Peter. Peter was there when Maria created me. He told me what to do, and taught me everything I know." Peter and I nodded in agreement. Jasper continued. "Charlotte came next, there was only very few of us back then, 5 at the most. We all went hunting on Maria's orders, when I found Bella." He chuckled, so did me, Pete and Charl. "This is where the shotgun comes in. The one Emmett used, remember?" There was several oh's and nods of heads. "Anyway, I heard some crying coming over from a nearby ally. I went towards it curious by the emotions emitting of off the human. I wasn't really _hungry_. So I went to investigate. And there she was. Just sitting there, gun in her hand." I chuckled at the memory, so did Jasper. The Cullens looked shocked. "She was going to kill herself."

"WHAT?" Emmett screamed, standing up.

"Chill Em. I'm here aren't I?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. He just nodded and sat down.

Jasper continued then, "Like I said, she was going to kill herself. But I stopped her." he looked real proud then. I just smirk at him, and the smugness rolling off of him. It can be so annoying when the empathy thing reverses and he emits emotions without thinking.

"Any more snugness coming of off you mister, and you'll know about it." I said sternly to Jazz. He looked genuinely terrified. Peter chortled out a laugh.

"Sss...ure Bella." he stammered.

I laughed. "Please continue Jasper."

"Sure. Anyway, so I stopped her by telling her to put down the gun. Well, she didn't put it down, she panicked." I smirked at the next bit. "She shot me." With that me, Peter and Charl burst out laughing. The Cullens looked shocked at first, but then Emmett started to laugh, he was soon followed by the rest of his family. Jasper pouted. "I don't know what you're laughing at." He said with fake hurt in his voice. "It hurt." He said putting his hand on his chest. I laughed harder. The laughed died down after a while, and Jasper continued.

"Course it did." I said sarcastically.

"Anyway, so getting on with the story. I was kinda of mad that she tried to kill me, but I thought she had potential. So I changed her." Emmett growled. I sent him a silencing glare. He shut up. "Maria was, well she was pleased that I took initiative. Bella moved up the ranks quickly, she was just behind me in the army then. We worked together for several years, until one day we wanted to end the wars in total. We had already destroyed all the other southern armies. It was only ours left. So we devised a plan. Maria had just created a load of new borns, so it wouldn't be hard. We all were meant to be training the new borns, but instead we were killing them. Maria had no idea. She was out of town, meeting with some old acquaintances. We all said that we would take Maria together, but while the others were hunting one day, I went after her."

I hissed at him then. "You were an idiot!" I looked at him with deep black eyes, he was annoying me, and aggravating me. I just wish he hadn't gone after her. "You should have waited for us. We would have helped you. But no, you had to go alone and risk your life. Do you know what it did to me? Thinking you were dead for over 130 years?" he looked down, ashamed.

"Can I talk to you outside Bella?" he asked, not looking up into my eyes.

I got up, and walked out the door, he followed.

**Peter POV **

Bella hissed at Jasper. God! she's going to give it away that they are mates. "You were an idiot!" Well, I agree with her on that. "You should have waited for us. We would have helped you. But no, you had to go alone and risk your life. Do you know what it did to me? Thinking you were dead for over 130 years?" Uh, oh. She's blown it. They, the Cullens, are going to guess it.

"Can I talk to you outside Bella?" Jasper asked her, not looking up from the floor.

Bells got up, then Jasper followed suit.

I looked at the Cullens to see confused faces. I waited till jazz and Bells were out of ear shot to tell then.

It only took a minute. "I guess you guys are wondering what bell's little outburst was all about?" they nodded. I sighed, "Well, you see. Bella and Jasper are mates."

There was 5 gasps and a growl.


	7. I miss you, I love you, come back to me

**I Miss You, I Love You, Come Back To Me**

**Emmett POV**

We just sat there. Those few words made us all freeze for at least 10 minutes, well everyone froze except Peter, Charlotte, Alice and Edward. Thought they all just sat there anyway. Bella, my little sister who I just got back, is Jasper's mate? NO! My little sister is not with him, is she? Why wouldn't she tell me? I have a right to know!

"Calm down man." Peter said putting his hand on my shoulder. "They have always been mates. That's why Jasper didn't kill Bella when he found her. He loved her straight away." He said it with a truth behind his words, it made me trust him somehow.

"But...But he's lied to me all these years!"

"He probably thought she was dead, so he was probably grieving in his own little way." Peter reasoned with me.

At the moment one side of me wanted to fuckin' rip Jasper into pieces and burn him. But the other side wanted to be happy for him.

At the moment I'll be on the border line. I don't exactly know what to think.

**Jasper POV**

I followed her, the love of my life, into the forest of all the fuckin' places. Mind you though, I can't complain, I just got her, my mate, back. I can't lose her because of sheer stupidity again. That was the biggest mistake of my fuckin' existence. And I have had a lot of shit in that time.

We ran for miles, though it did not bother us. It didn't bother me. I would follow this woman to the end of the world and back over and over, again and again. I would never stop. We stopped after what felt like hours. I looked at my watch, it was hours! We had ran across the country, in the general direction of south. I think I know where we are headin'.

My suspicions were confirmed as we walked into an open meadow. It was our meadow. She had brought me all the way down to Texas. The meadow was still the same, though it has been over 100 years since anyone has been here. The bright flowers were still in late bloom. The stream was still runnin' fresh, clear water. It was all over whelming.

I couldn't help myself as to what I did next.

I ran up to Bella, who had now faced me and was wearin' that fuckin' sexy smirk, and I kissed her.

My emotions ran wild, as did hers. We were one again. The ribbon that held out hearts together that was breaking, is now fixed once more.

We kissed, and a passion engulfed us, I couldn't hear or see what was goin' on around me. It was just Bella. Just Bella and me. The passion that we felt could have set the world on fire. I wouldn't have noticed. Out lips parted, and she allowed me dominance over her mouth.

But that's when she pulled back.

I groaned. I couldn't help it.

Though I understood her actions as soon as I felt her emotions. Fear, denial, lust, and anger. I wonder why.

"I shouldn't forgive you so easily." Her voice came out in a strangled whisper. I struggled to hear it, and I'm a vampire. "You just left me." She said it a bit clearer this time, as she sunk to the ground. I walked over to her, but I stopped. She was throwing anger and hate and love all in one towards me.

"Please Belle." I begged falling to my knees opposite her.

"No. I shouldn't... you left... I was broken...so long..." She was sobbing now. I moved to comfort her, but she growled at me. It was a strangled growl, so I backed off. I felt venom in my eyes that would never fall. I sobbed too. I was killing me, and it was all my fault, my mother fuckin' fault! I shouldn't have done it.

"Belle... I'm so sorr, so so so sorry! I will never, not ever, do it again. I promise you."

"You promised last time!" She screamed in anguish. She fell even more to the floor then.

"I miss you," I said to her and moved closer to her. "I love you," a bit closer. "Come back to me." I was right by her now.

I poured all my love, protection, promise, sadness and happiness into her and moved and wrapped her in my arms once more. She just lay there in my arms, not moving, not making a sound.

We stayed like that for hours upon end. I knew in the morning that we would not be attending school this day, so I didn't even bother to move my love or myself.

A few more hours past, and started to think something was wrong, there was no emotion coming off of Bella. I started to panic, I moved her slightly. "Bella?" I whispered to her, panic lacing my voice. She didn't answer. "Bella? Darlin'? Please answer me?" She didn't even move. Not an inch. I sat her on the grass next to me, but kept hold of her waist. I pulled the small silver cell phone from my back pocket and dialled Carlisle's number straight away. Something was really wrong.

"_Hello?"_ he answered on the first ring.

"Carlisle are you still with Peter?"

"_Yea, I'm here. What's wrong?"_ Peter asked taking the phone off Carlisle.

"It's Bella," there was a growl from Emmett in the background.

"_She gone catatonic hasn't she? Not movin'? Not speakin'? No emotions? Thought she might."_ He knew what was wrong, what is this?

"You know what's wrong?"

"_Yea. She's gone into her shield."_


	8. Emotions

**Emotions**

**Jasper POV**

I put the phone down as soon as Peter told me.

I understood, remembered, then what Peter meant. Bella had a gift. A very powerful gift, and I forgot about it. She used it many times in the wars down south, it saved us quite a lot. How could I be so stupid? I knelt in front of her, and cupped her face in my hands. There was a blank expression on her face. I knew the only thing I could do was tamper with her emotions, and I know that she hates that.

I sent her a wave of calm and love whilst looking into her eyes. "Come on Belle! Don't do this to me! You're killin' me here! I love you! Please!" I whimpered out the last word. I couldn't stand to lose her like this. I hurt me. I sent her all the love I could, it still felt like it was not enough. I just keep doin' that. I had to get her back.

It seemed like forever, though it was only a few hours, but eventually I saw it. I saw the most beautiful thing in the world, her eyes filled with love, and she started to emit emotions again. Sadness, love, happiness and sorrow. "Belle?" I used the name only I could call her.

"Oh Jazz!" she threw her arms around my neck. She dry sobbed on my shoulder, sobs wracking through her body, shaking me. I sobbed too. I couldn't control my own emotions. I held her as tight as I could. "I'm so sorry! I love you!" she sobbed harder, if that is even possible.

"Don't ever do that to me again Isabella!" I used her full name with a stern voice. She is mine and no one can have her.

"Sorry Major." She whispered out. "I just freaked out... I didn't know what to think... I've waited for years to have you back, and now you're here... it's all confusing." She tucked her head into my chest. I pulled her onto my lap and started to stroke her hair. To my intense suprize, and liking, she started to purr. Then she did the most unusual thing, she liked my neck. I pulled her face away from my neck, and looked into her eyes, they were full of playfulness. I growled playfully at her. She knew what was going to happen next, so she gave in. I attacked her lips with my own. But then she did something I did not expect.

She pulled away and stood up. I looked at her feeling rejected, and pouted. She just laughed. "Come on Jazz. We have to get back. How long have we been gone? Ages I suspect..." I rolled my eyes, but then ran up to her. I pulled her into a hug.

"We could just stay here you know. Stay in Texas." I looked down at her. "Catch up on all the years we've missed." I said wagglin' my eyebrows like Emmett would.

She tutted and shock her head. "Jasper Whitlock." She used my full name, makin' my lower regions twitch. "As much as I would love to stay here in Texas and have a sex fest with you. We do have to get back. I want to catch up with my brother." She pouted and then circled around me. "Race ya back sugar!" She said letting her Texan accent come back. Then she was off. I took off after her in the general direction of Forks.

We laughed most of the way there. Talkin' and pouncin' on each other playfully. I can't believe that I had been so stupid and left this woman all alone.

But it all ended when we got back. Emmett was waitin' outside for us, arms folded across his chest and glaring at me. Ah shit.

"I want to talk with you Whitlock."


	9. Possessive

**Okay guys. Yay! this is the first chapter of this story that is all mine! I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review! ! ! !**

**Possessive **

The last traces of a smile that lingered on my face were wiped clean as I stared back at Emmett, meeting his glare. There weren't many time I'd seen him serious about anything, and I knew there was only one thing he could be serious about. So, I already had a gut feeling about what topic our little chat was going to center around.

There were mixed emotions in the air. Confused emotions by the Cullens, who I'm sure just didn't know how to feel about things. Conflicted emotions radiating off Emmett, which naturally flowed into anger as I could plainly see. Concern and slight panic dripped off of Bella, as she always tried so hard to hide from me but knew inside that it was useless. Often she'd put her shield up around her so that I would be unable to feel her emotions, but she knew that I was capable of seeing right through her and knowing if something was wrong.

I stretched my hand out to gently stroke her cheek with the back of fingers, silently reassuring her that everything was alright. She calmed instantly at my touch, which was all her dong and never mine. It was one of the ways I knew how much she loved me.

Emmett's anger, however, flared at the sight of me touching her. He sifted impatiently.

Everything otherwise was silent, the Cullens waiting and watching us anxiously, listening closely.

"Bella, why don't you go into the house and spend some time with the Cullens for a little while," I said quietly.

"But, Jazz—" she began to protest.

I held my finger to her mouth to silence her, then brushed my thumb lightly along her bottom lip as I resisted the urge to kiss her. I don't believe now would be the right time for that.

"Please, Belle," I breathed. "Emmett would just like to have a word with me." I turned to looked back at Emmett. "Perhaps somewhere a bit more private?"

Emmett nodded once, then ran off, quickly darting into the forest. His run was very aggressive, I hoped he would run far as to maybe let off some of his anger.

"Go, Bella," I ordered. "'I'll be back as soon as I can, darlin'," I said, letting my breath blow into her face but backing away before kissing her. I gave a little smirk as she pouted then sulkily went into the house.

As soon as she was out of sight, I gave a sharp look at Peter, recalling the guilt I had felt coming off of him for just a brief moment before he controlled his emotions. I'd deal with him later.

I turned on my heel and launched myself into the forest after Emmett, following his clear path. I leapt quickly over the river in the Cullen's backyard area. I surprised to find that he did go pretty far, but I followed him anyway, until he stopped and we seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, just out of hearing distance for the rest of the Cullens. I wondered briefly if we were also out of Edward's mind-hearing distance.

"I'm furious with you," Emmett began in a mutter.

"Of course, I figured that out on my own," I said, folding my hands behind my back.

"You lied to me," he roared, spinning towards me. "For all these years, you've lied to me. Would you care to explain things?"

I raised my chin arrogantly, refusing to cooperate with the attitude he was showing towards me. "What things, exactly?"

"What is going on with you and my little sister?" he demanded. "You two are mates? And you didn't even tell me?"

"Emmet, Bella and I were going to tell you."

"When?" he snapped, interrupting me. "You've been mates from the beginning, and never told me after all these years. And I'm just now hearing this. She's my little sister. I have a right to know!"

"I know you do. Just trust me, I had every intention of telling you very soon. I wanted to tell you myself."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Pain stabbed at my chest, making the words get stuck in my throat. I forced them out. "Emmett," I said slowly. "I thought Bella was dead. The mere thought of her broke my dead heart, I was hardly about to pour my heart out to you saying how much I love your sister. But know that Emmett, I do love her. I love her more than anything in the world. Don't you see how happy she is? Can't you be happy for her? Isn't that all that matter? This shouldn't be a big deal."

"Happy?" Emmett scoffed. "You really know nothing. You left her. Peter and Charlotte told me everything about her while you were gone. She dry-sobbed for hours some days. Some days she wanted to kill herself. She thought you were dead, too."

I cringed. "I…I didn't know that," I admitted. "But do you think I wasn't like that some days too? The only thing that kept me from killing myself is a small piece of hope inside of me that told me Bella was still alive."

"I don't think you're right for her," Emmett said slowly, making every word clear. "You hurt her before, and I know you can do it again. And I know she won't be able to take it if you did."

"I won't," I vowed. "I'll never leave her again, and she knows that. She forgives me for leaving the first time. There's nothing you can do about it. I love her, and you can't keep my away from her."

"You wanna bet?"

He charged at me like lightning, catching my around the waist. I tried to hold my ground, but he was stronger than me, and we plowed through the dirt. He lifted me up and threw me, I flipped through the air before landing in a crouch, immediately running back towards him, dirt shooting up in my quick movement. He tried to punch my head, but I ducked, and brought my forearm to his chest with a loud crack that echoed through the forest. Then he was down on the ground.

"I have no intention of making an enemy of you," I said calmly. "But don't try that again. I don't take too kindly to people who attack me, and I'm not too friendly towards people who try and keep me and Bella apart."

He sprang back to his feet. "She's my little sister," he said again. "I just got her back. You're not the only one who thought she was dead. I missed her just as much as you have."

"I doubt that," I disagreed.

"I just got her back, and if you think you're going to take her away from me, you're wrong."

"It was never my intention, but there's one thing that you're just going to have to deal with. She's _mine_. And she knows it, too."

He growled furiously.

I knew this was going nowhere, and what I was saying was definitely not helping him. so I sighed and tried a different tactic.

"Emmett," I begged. "Can you not see how much I love her? Look into my eyes and try to tell me honestly that I don't love her more than life."

His eyes looked into mine.

"I do love her. And I'll always love her. I'll never leave her again."

"If you ever do anything to hurt her," he growled warningly, "I swear I'll rip you into as many goddamn pieces as possible and burn them to ash. Got it?"

I nodded once. "Understood."

After a minute of a silent stare down, he finally smirked.

"Good. Now get back to Bella, Whitlock," he laughed, giving me a rough shove back in the direction we came, "She's waitin' for you!"

I chuckled. "That she is."

And with that, I sprinted back to Bella as fast as I could. Eager to see her, eager not to waste a single moment I had with her.


	10. Dieting

**Wow, that took a while. sorry, i had a lot of homework lately, and now i have a project i'm working on. but, yay, new chapter now! i got so many notices in the email that all you guys added this story to your favs, and that is AWESOME! thank you guys! but please leave a review too, let me know exactly what you think! (btw, the last chapter was Jasper's POV, in case you couldnt figure it out becuase i know i didnt label it)**

**10. Dieting**

**Bella POV **

"Jazzy!" I shouted, running and jumping into his arms. Seeing him got me as excited as a three year old who just heard the ice-cream man's ridiculous song.

Jasper chuckled and cradled me close to him. "Well, hello there to you too, Miss Bella."

Emmett came in behind Jasper, and looked at me.

I looked at Emmett, then at Jasper, then back at Emmett. There didn't seem to be any tension between them. But then what was all that about?

"Did you two work things out?" I asked.

"Everything's cool, squirt," Emmett assured. "You've got a good guy there, I know you'll be happy with him."

I swear I felt my bone white face go whiter.

"You know?" I gasped. I felt Jasper's grip on my start to loosen, and I gave him a sharp look. "Don't you dare put me down." He tightened his grip again and I returned my attention to Emmett.

"Yeah, Peter subtly broke the news when you guys went off. I know."

I felt a low growl rumble in Jasper's chest. I gave him a questioning look, he just shook his head.

"Are you mad?" I asked fearfully.

"I was at first, but I talked to Jasper. Don't worry, Bella, I understand."

I smiled. "Good. I wouldn't want my little brother running around playing little, annoying pranks to try and break Jasper and I up."

"You're only older by two second!" he whined.

I laughed. "Love you, Emmy."

"How 'bout some love for your cowboy, darlin'," Jasper said tauntingly.

I laughed and stretched up to meet his lips with mine. It apparently ended sooner than he wanted, because he frowned when I pulled away. I laughed quietly again.

"Don't worry, there's more where that came from," I promised. "Later."

"Later," he scoffed. "What a horrible word. Why not _now_? Yes, I rather like that word better."

"I know you do," I teased.

Emmett loudly cleared his throat. "Um, Bella, you're eyes are black. When was the last time you fed? Aren't you thirsty?"

I guess as understanding about me and Jasper that Emmett is, he just as well doesn't like to watch his sweet little sis make out with the feared and terrifying Major Whitlock. So his distracting plan worked, as soon as he said anything about the thirst a fire started in my throat, taking away any dirty thoughts in my mind. I glared at him.

"Thanks, Em. Thanks so much."

He smiled. "Anytime, Bella-Bear."

"Bella, darlin', what's your diet?" Jasper asked suddenly.

I looked at him. "My what? What do you mean? I eat humans, of course."

There was a silence throughout the living room. I looked around at everyone, and me, Peter, and Charlotte seemed to be the only one's not understanding what was going on. Peter shrugged at me, Charlotte shook her head. I looked back at Jasper.

"That's what you meant, right?" I asked.

"You're not familiar with the Cullens' diet?"

I was so confused, I jumped down from Jasper's arms and looked around once more. Then I looked more closely, and for the first time I notice a few of the Cullens had golden eyes. How did I not notice that? And what the hell kind of humans are they eating? I knew Jasper would feel my confusion, so I looked back at him for an explanation. Instead, Carlisle stood up.

"Bella, we don't eat humans," he said. "We drink the blood of animals."

I stared at him for a few seconds, then finally bursted out laughing, Peter and Charlotte laughing with me.

"Animals," I cackled. "Rabbits and squirrels? Please! That's I good one, Carlisle!"

He wasn't laughing though. No one was. I looked at him, my smile disappearing as I saw that every feature on his face was dead serious, not a trace of humor.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously.

He shook his head. "No, Bella, I'm not. You can live off the blood of animals, and it keeps you just as strong and healthy as if you're feeding off of humans. It's a better way to live. Do you ever think about the precious lives your taken when you kill a human. You take away a person's life, taking them away from their family and friends and taking away their chances to do anything. Do you remember how you felt when you thought Emmett was dead?"

I cringed.

"You can make someone else feel like that."

"I never thought about it that way," I said, my words coming out in a whisper.

I looked at the Cullens, then at Peter and Charlotte. They weren't laughing anymore either, they looked very serious about it and seemed to be contemplating it like I was. Finally I looked at Jasper. I noticed his eyes, they were dark but had flakes of gold in them.

"You've been living like this?" I asked.

He nodded. "I can't kill humans anymore, Belle. I can _feel _everything they feel, and it just kills me." He shook his head.

I reassuringly places my hands on the sides of his face, trying to calm him. It worked, he relaxed slowly.

"Shhh," I murmured. "It's alright. None of us have to kill anymore, that life is behind us." I turned towards Carlisle as Jasper wrapped him arms around my waist and pr4essed his lips into my hair. "I'm sorry for laughing, Carlisle."

He nodded. "That's alright, Bella. Most people do scoff at out idea, but not once they've tried it. Now, even another family in Denali eats like we do."

"Family," I mused. Most vampires would say _coven_, I've never heard another vampire say family. "I like that word."

Carlisle smiled along with the other Cullens.

"I feel a group hug coming on," I said, spreading my arms out.

We all laughed as Peter and Charlotte came up to hug me and Jasper, and I reached out to grab Carlisle to pull him in. The other Cullens joined in. I was stuck in the middle of all of them, and I had never felt so loved before. This really was a family.

"What do you think, Peter, Charl?" I asked when we dispersed. "Can we live like a Cullen?"

Peter nodded, wrapping his arm around Charlotte's waist to pull her to him. "I think we can. What do you say, Charlotte, wanna go eat some bunnies?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yum."

I scrunched my nose, feeling a brief moment of disgust. I looked back at Carlisle. "So, um, how exactly do we do this? Eat—I mean, hunt, animals?"

He smiled. "Just go into the woods, careful to make sure there aren't any humans in the distance you might accidently come across, and hunt. You're a vampire, just give over to your instincts. You'll have a deer in your mouth before you realize what you did."

I thought about it, but was for some reason a little nervous to try it. I never tried anything like this, what could go wrong?

"I'll go with you, shortie," Emmett offered, tousling my hair with his large hand.

I ducked down and swatted at his hand, glaring at him. He laughed his famous booming laugh, echoed by Jasper's chuckling and the Cullens'. I gave up my glare and smiled at him, accepting his offer.

I turned to Jasper. "Are you coming?"

He seemed to hesitate, so I gave him the puppy dog face, which he chuckled again at.

"No," he said finally. "There are a few things I have to take care of. Maybe next time, Belle, sorry."

"It's alright," I said, sending waves of disappointment out towards him to possibly make him feel guilty enough to come with me. Dirty, I know, but I never stated in my life that I played fair.

He played dirtier though, bringing his lips down on mine and sending my ocean waves of lust, making noises escape me that would have had me turning red like a tomato had I been human. Then he pulled away, still sending waves of lust throughout me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Not fair," I whimpered before running out of the house, making my escape into the woods for some sweet relief before I embarrassed myself further and tackled Jasper to the ground.

I heard him chuckle quietly, and the perfect image of him standing there, shaking his head popped into my mind. I sighed and ran faster, hearing Emmett's footsteps coming up right behind me. I smiled, deciding maybe a little sibling competition was overdue. I made myself go faster and faster, than faster when I heard Emmett increase his speed behind me when he finally got it. I laughed with him as we raced each other, possibly all the way to Canada since we really didn't care where we were running to. I just got my brother back, it's time to have some fun.

**Thanks again guys! don't forget to REVIEW! ! ! ! ! !**


	11. What's a Volturi?

11. What's a Volturi?

**Jasper POV**

I watched Bella run off into the woods with Emmett, happy to see her enjoying herself. Her happiness had been bouncing in the air everywhere, and I'd been sucking it up. But that she and her happy bubble were gone and the last of it lingered in the air around me, my smile disappeared and I turned towards the rest of the Cullens.

Peter made a move to get up and I was over to him like a flash of lightning, tackling him onto the floor. Charlotte laughed and he held his hands up innocently, cringing away.

"I didn't do anything!" he blurted out quickly.

"Oh yes you did," I growled. "I _told _you that I wanted to be the one to tell Emmett about me and Bella in my own way. And what do you do? You carelessly blurt it out to everyone."

"I forgot, Jasper."

"Oh, that's a load of bull! Don't you think I felt your guilt. You knew what you did. You're so very lucky that Emmett and I didn't get into a fight, because we came close. Next time, just let me handle it. it wasn't your secret to tell."

I could feel his genuine guilt so I didn't need an apology from him. I knew he was sorry for it. I stood up to let him back to his feet.

"Well, if you'll all excuse me, I need to go do something in my office," Carlisle muttered nearly inaudibly as he looked thoughtfully down at the floor and began to walk away.

I flashed over to him and caught his shoulder to stop him. "Carlisle," I said suspiciously. He gave me an innocent look. "You're not going anywhere," I said, dragging him back closer to the rest of the Cullens.

The Cullens stared at me, and I eyed them suspiciously. "One of you Cullens better start explaining this minute what all the tension in here is for. What's going on?"

Carlisle sighed and sat on the couch between Esme and Edward. "Nothing gets past you, Jasper," he muttered almost regrettably.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I agreed. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Jasper, we don't know yet if anything's really _wrong, _exactly," Edward said, running a hand through his hair. Alice gave him a look.

"What _do _you know?" I pressed.

"The Volturi might be coming here," Carlisle answered.

"Not exactly h_ere_," Alice chirped. "They'll be in the area, but we don't know why. They never go anywhere without a reason to, and the reasons are never good ones."

"What's a Volturi?" I asked in confusion.

"The Volturi is the most powerful vampire coven," Carlisle explained. "They're the oldest coven there is. They're the closest thing our world has to royalty, I suppose. You see, they make the laws, and enforce them, too. Their job is to make sure that no one steps out of line and threatens to expose themselves to humans. Our existence must remain a secret, and because of them, it has.

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus are the three overall leaders. They make up the royal family. The rest are the Volturi Guard. Aro collects a lot of vampires with talents like you, or Edward, or Alice. Most of the people in his guard have special talents. Dangerous talents. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri are the most dangerous of them, and the ones that Aro usually sends to punish people. Punishment is simple and easy: death."

"Or Bella," I muttered. I felt Carlisle's confusion. "Special talents like Bella's," I elaborated, beginning to grow a little frantic. "Carlisle, you say they're coming here, is there any way they could possible find out about Bella's gift."

"I'm certain not," he said. "I don't think they would be able to tell like that, I wouldn't think they know she even exists. But it's best to keep her gift a secret from the Volturi. If Aro finds out about a gift that interests him, he'll usually stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Alice made an odd sound and buried her face into Edward's shoulder. He leaned his cheek against her head and stroked her hair.

"Aro has made it very clear he wants Alice and I both in his guard," Edward told me, hate bleeding from him.

I sent some calm towards Alice. I saw her tense shoulders gradually relax. "Don't worry, little Alice. I've never been defeated in a fight. See all the scars on my body?" She looked at me as I stretched out my arms and pushed my sleeves up a little more to reveal more scars. She gaze on them curiously. "Do you know how many vampires tried to take me down. Hundreds and hundreds, the same amount that died trying. I won't let this Aro creep take you anywhere." I gave her a little wink.

She smiled a little. Edward smiled and nodded his thanks to me. I gave a nod back.

Suddenly, Alice and Edward both froze. Alice's eye glazed over as if she was daydreaming, and her and Edward's faces became identical masks of horror. I could feel the horror coming off them.

"They're here now," Alice said.

"The Volturi," Edward said quietly.

"They're…they're with Bella and Emmett." They both winced.

That was all I needed. I sprinted out the door so fast that within a second I was already heading into the forest, following the direct trail of Bella's scent.

**Please review guys! let me know what you think!  
*Sad kitten face* Please review. please. **


	12. Damn you, and your special powers!

**Wow, this took a long time to get out. sorry guys, i've been very busy, thanks for waiting. love you guys!**

**12. Damn you, and your special powers!**

**Bella POV**

I laughed, then stopped and slipped myself to the ground into a crouch. Growling playfully, I sprung myself into the air towards Emmett, and tackled him, landing safely on his back as he went face first into the dirt. I laughed and bared my teeth at his neck.

"Gotchya," I said smugly.

I smirked then suddenly flipped over onto his back, keeping me on top of him and wrapping his big arms around my waist. What a teddy bear.

"I've really missed you, Belly-bear," he said. "I'm glad I've got you back."

"I'm glad I've got you back, too." I sighed and rolled off of him, laying next to him in the dirt. "Emmett? Is it really wrong to be glad that you went after that bear?"

"Why would you be glad?" he wondered.

"Well, if you never went after it, I wouldn't have went looking for you. Then I wouldn't have met Jasper. I wouldn't have become a vampire, and I wouldn't be where I am today," I explained. "Is that wrong?"

He shook his head. "No. I guess if you put it that way, it makes sense." He paused. "I'm glad I went after the bear, too. If I had never, I wouldn't be where _I _am today, and I would have never met my Rosie."

"How did you meet Rosalie?" I asked. "You never did tell me."

"She saved me from the bear."

"No," I gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah." I could hear the smile in his voice. "God, I thought—I swear—she was an angel. I was dead, and I didn't care, because she was my angel." He chuckled. "I thought Carlisle was God, too."

I laughed. "Well, I see how you can confuse the two."

He was going to say something, but froze. I froze at the same time. Something was wrong. I heard a twig snap, and quickly rolled over into a crouch, tensed to spring, frightening growls ripping out of me. Emmett growled too, taking a half crouch defense.

Four. Four vampires slowly approached us. They moved with grace and in perfect synchronization, all wearing ash colored cloaks. Threat was all through the air about them. They stopped together, and slipped off their hoods at the same time.

There was one little girl, her dirty blonde hair pulled into tight bun. Her dark red eyes were calm yet completely wild. There was a man who was definitely her twin, no question about it. One man was as big as Emmett, with brown hair. The last one was a lean man with caramel-colored, wild hair.

"Well, what have we hear?" the girl asked, her voice ringing like shrill but beautiful bells throughout the air. Yet her voice had nearly no emotion to it.

"A couple of squirrel-eaters from the looks of it," Caramel said.

"Not this one, it would seem," the Emmett-sized one said, looking at me. "See the faint red in this one's eyes."

Emmett and I exchanged a glance. I glared at them.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"We're the Volturi," the girl said, amusement faint in her voice.

Emmett tensed beside me, ever so slowly straightening up. His face fell with defeat. I didn't understand it.

"Bella," he said quietly, reaching for me.

"Haven't you heard of us? Everyone knows us."

I shook my head, ignoring Emmett. "Don't know, don't care. Now, we don't want any trouble, so why don't you just leave."

"What if _we _want a little trouble?" The Emmett-sized one asked.

"Felix," Caramel warned.

Felix stepped closer to me, I growled my warning. He seemed amused by it. "My, what an amazing creature you are. Immortality suits you well, my dear."

"You take one more step closer and I'll rip you apart," I growled.

He smirked, so I bared my teeth and hissed. Faster than I or even Emmett saw coming, he was over to me, picking me up off the ground and pulling me towards him. he gripped the top of my shoulder so tightly a I couldn't move, and it actually hurt me. Then he crushed his lips to mine, kissing me roughly. Then let go. It all happened in no more than a second.

I stumbled back, stunned, and tripped onto the ground, falling on my butt. My mouth hung open, and I stared at him, too shocked to say anything. Emmett was in shock too. When Felix smirked again, I snapped, and lunged forward at him. He didn't see it coming. I knocked into him with the force that would have destroyed a skyscraper, but he didn't fall down. I sunk my teeth deep into his left forearm.

He howled in pain and was able to shake me off of him. "Ooh, you wench!" he shouted, and smacked me across the face.

Emmett growled furiously. "Don't you dare touch my little sister!" he growled, then jumped at Felix.

Suddenly, he was on the ground. No one had touched him, but he dropped like a rock to his knees, pressing his head in between his hands, then curled up on the ground. He was in obvious agony.

"Emmett!" I screeched. I dropped beside him, trying to sooth the pain however I could, but I had no idea what to do. "Emmett, what's happening?" I demanded.

"Why aren't _you _hurting?" the girl asked.

I looked back at her. She had her wild eyes fixed on Emmett, he lips twisted into what I suppose was a smile. She was enjoying his pain, and I suddenly realized she was doing it. I didn't know what she was doing, but it wasn't working on me, and it was hurting Emmett.

I did the only thing I could think of. I pushed my shield out, bending it and flexing it into a tight bubble around just Emmett and I. The moment I did, Emmett relaxed, gasping for breath. I relaxed too, but didn't dare drop my shield.

"Emmett, is the pain gone?" I asked, rubbing his back.

He nodded. "What the hell was that? It was like…fire."

"It seems our beautiful Bella has a special gift, doesn't it, Jane?"

"Quite, brother," the girl, Jane, said to her twin. "Alec, perhaps you should show them what the Volturi are made of."

Alec gave a slight nod, and I waited, tensed for whatever was coming, nothing at first, but then a white mist began to swirl. I eyed it fearfully, but was then relieved to see it swirl around my shield, crawl up the walls of it but find no way to penetrate it. It had life, just like my shield did. It left a numb feeling for me to taste on my shield. It couldn't hurt us though.

"Bella!"

I gasped at the sound of Jasper's voice, coming towards us.

"Jasper!" I called back. I could see him. "Don't come here, please!" I couldn't let Jasper get hurt. I just couldn't lose him, not again.

All I heard was his answering, tense, bitter laugh before he came to us. The rest of the Cullens were right behind him, followed my Peter and Charlotte. The numbing mist receded and evaporated. I squeezed my eyes shut for a second as I fought to push my shield out to cover the rest of the Cullens, peter and Charlotte, and my Jasper. I was becoming mentally exhausted and having trouble concentrating with my family in such a dangerous place.

"Emmett!" Rosalie shouted, dropping down beside Emmett and I and throwing her arms around him. "Emmy-bear, are you okay, what happened?"

He patted her hand reassuringly.

Jasper dropped to his knees next to me and wrapped him arms tightly around. I returned his embrace, burying my face into his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"Jasper, I told you stay away, the Volturi are evil."

"With pride," Felix said, smiling wickedly. "You must be lovely Bella's mate, Major Whitlock."

I hissed at him.

Jasper stood up. "Well, you know my name, but I'm afraid I haven't a clue who you are."

"Felix, of the Volturi guard," he said proudly, giving a little nod.

Jasper returned the nod. "Felix. I tell you I'll ask nicely once for you to keep your eyes off of _my _Bella and keep your hands to yourself."

"And would you be the one to stop me?"

Jasper raised his chin more, naturally not intimidated by the huge vampire. I tugged lightly on his shirt, whispering his name a s a warning not to test the Volturi. I felt stabs of pressure at my shield, directed at me, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. Jane was trying to use her powers on us again. Well damn her! And her powers! Jasper ignored me, glaring coolly at Felix and folding his hands behind his back.

"If you think you can get past me," he said evenly, "by all means, try."

Felix barely moved towards him, and he snapped back, rolling back on his heels. He pressed his hands to his head, screaming in pain. The rest of the Volturi were shocked. I looked at Jane, seeing the confusion on her face, too. Jane wasn't doing it.

"Bet you've never experienced that kind of pain before, have you, Felix?" Jasper asked, his lips twisted into a cruel smirk. I hoped he wasn't sadistic about his power.

Jane was the first one to regain her composer when Jasper finally let Felix relax, and he fell onto the ground.

"Serves you right anyway," she mutter, smirking. "You can do much better than that scrawny hellcat."

Then Jane shrieked, falling onto the ground. Alec shouted her name in surprise and fell down beside his twin, trying to comfort her.

"Have a taste of your own medicine, Janie."

Though Jasper let Jane go long before he let Felix go. They both recovered, stunned. Jane the most, obviously she had never had that happened to her before. But then she shrieked furiously, and Alec had to hold her back from lunging at us. The other one had to help retrain her.

Peter snickered. "Whoa, look at that little girl fight. A lot of strength and anger in that tiny body."

I growled at him. This was hardly a joking time. He sobered up at my growl, and Jasper and Charlotte's glares.

"Peace, everyone," Carlisle said, holding his hands up, stepping closer to the Volturi. I had to expand my shield to make sure he didn't step out of it. "Peace. I'm sure you did not come here to fight."

"Aro will hear of this," Alec said. The way he said it was clearly a threat, so it was safe to assume that this Aro guy whoever he was wasn't so nice.

"This doesn't need to turn into a war," Carlisle said.

"You should leave," Edward said in a hard voice. "Now."

"We're not finished here," Jane said, followed by stabs of pressure directed at Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper the strongest. She growled in fury.

Alec's mist started to creep up again, swirling with fury. There were gasps from people. Emmett and Rosalie hugged each other closer, Jasper looked around startled and moved to take a defensive position in front of me, Edward did the same with Alice, Peter and Charlotte look around confused, Esme moved closer to Carlisle and Carlisle took a few step back away from the advancing mist. They all froze when the mist swirled around my shield, building up the walls I built.

"Well done, Bella!" Peter cried, at the same time Alice exclaimed, "Nice going, Bella!"

Carlisle smiled at me. "Thank you, Bella." There were echoes of his thank you."

Jasper smiled and pulled his fingers lovingly through my hair. "Smart, beautiful, Bella," he murmured.

I smiled back.

"This will not go unpunished," Felix said. "We'll let Aro decided what to do with you all. And we'll be back to carry out his decision, we promise."

"Until that promise is kept," I said, then smirked and waved at them, "Have fun telling your master about how you all got your butts handed to you by a couple of squirrel eaters."

Jane growled, then turned quickly, snapping her cloak behind her. They put their hoods up, and we watched tensely as their dark cloaks disappeared into the distance.

**don't forget to review. PLEASE REVIEW! it would make my day! actually, it would make my week! please! thank you**


	13. The beginning plans against the Volturi

**Hi guys. sorry for the so long wait, i've been so busy with other stories that i forgot about this one. trying not to keep ANYONE waiting, but that's a little impossible. sorry, i'll try to update faster. thanks guys. **

**13. The beginning plans against the Volturi **

**Bella POV**

"Do y'all really think they'll come back here?" Jasper asked, his face hard but his eyes fearful.

I was fearful of the Volturi returning too, but I hated it more than anything when Jasper was fearful. He was not _fearful_! He doesn't know the meaning of the word! That's why when he was, it was certainly something for everyone to fear. Or maybe it's just my safety that has him so concerned. I grabbed his hand in a soothing gesture. He didn't look at me, but he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb, keeping his eyes locked on Carlisle.

"I don't know for certain," Carlisle said.

Edward interrupted. "They're thoughts were fully intent on coming back here and destroying us all," he said bitterly. "They never liked us to begin with, now look what we've done. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Now we just have to see what Aro decides."

"I'll be watching," Alice chimed. "Very carefully."

"What if Aro doesn't decide to do anything?" Jasper inquired.

"Not likely," Edward and Carlisle said in unison. Carlisle continued alone. "Aro will find some reason to come here, or even extend to us an invitation to him. but something will happen. We _attacked _his guard. It will not go without punishment, at the most."

"This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed in outrage, standing up in a flash. "_We attacked his guard_," I mimicked in disgust. "What were we _supposed _to do? Stand there and let them play with us like their little sadistic toys? That little bi—" I stopped myself, glancing at Esme for a second, then pretended to cough to hid my curse. No one believe it, but I continued. "That little pain-inflictor was hurting Emmett, and trying to hurt me! That Felix guy was molesting me, and he hit me! Were we supposed to sit back and take that? This is unfair! Aro _has _to be able to hear our side of the story, right?"

I couldn't feel Jasper trying to send calming waves out at me. I ripped my hand out of his and glared sharply at him, which made him stop. He stood up and put a hand on my shoulder, stroking my hair with his other hand. I was forced to look up into his eyes.

"Bella, darlin', please. Just sit down and take a few breaths. Being angry isn't going to help anybody right now."

I let out a noisy breath and sulkily dropped back onto the couch. Jasper sat back down too, keeping my hand in his.

"If Aro is feeling gracious, we might be able to reason with him," Carlisle said. "But we probably won't be able to. No doubt they'll report back to Aro about your special power, Bella. Maybe yours too, Jasper." He looked at me. "That was very brave of what you did, Bella. But it was also incredibly stupid. Your power is no longer a secret, and this could be very bad." He looked back at Jasper, his topaz eyes sparking with interest "And you…I had no idea you could do something like that. Inflict such pain like that with your power."

Jasper just shrugged. "I didn't quite know it either. It's not something I practiced with. But why not? And that seemed like the perfect time and place, and Jane seemed like the perfect person to try it out on."

"I thought it was badass," Emmett chided, smirking.

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. My expression mirrored Rosalie's. "Excuse me, when did you become part of this conversation? If you have nothing helpful to say—or at least something that proved you have a brain in that head—don't say anything."

"Thank you, Bella," Rosalie said. She looked at Emmett. "You know I love you, Emmy, but please."

"I just wanna take one of those Volturi minions down. But I'll settle for, Bella."

"Don't make me bring it," I warned. "I'm not as kind as the grizzly bear, Emmett, I will hurt you."

"Is that a challenge acceptance?"

"I don't know, do you wanna cry today?"

"As much as I enjoy this," Jasper said smirking, "We do have more _important_ matters to attend to first."

"Right," I agreed reluctantly.

"What's our worst fear?" Esme asked. "I want to know how dangerous this is to my children?"

"Our worst fear," Jasper said, "would be having to go to Volterra where Aro resides, having them kill the entire Cullen clan, but keeping Alice and Bella, and maybe Edward and I."

A sob escaped Esme's lips, bringing her hand up to her face in horror.

"Way to be sensitive about it," I muttered.

"It's not a sensitive matter," he snapped back. "It's serious and could very well happen, easily."

"Okay, how many of you here actually met Aro?" I asked.

"I have," Edward said, running a hand through his hair.

"I used to be part of the Volturi," Carlisle said, sounding ashamed to admit it. "But at least being with him for that long, I would know how he does things."

"And I have a rather good look inside his mind," Edward said. "I little too good of a look." He grimaced, then shuddered. I hated to think about what he was thinking about.

"It's just the worst case scenario," Jasper defended. "It also might _not _happen that way. We might all be let free after a little explanation, _if_ Aro chooses to do _anything_."

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"It depends," Alice said. "I'll know only as soon as Aro makes up his mind. However long it takes for him to make up his mind on what he wants to do, that's ow long it will take."

"This is ridiculous," I repeated. "Why are we so afraid of this guy?" I demanded. "We're more powerful than he is! C'mon, think about it! we can destroy the entire Volturi if we wanted to. I'm a shield! I can protect everyone, Jane and Alec will be useless. Jasper has Jane's power. And we know a vampire—" I looked at Jasper. "Jasper, we know a vampire like Alec. Zafrina, remember her? She has the power to make you see whatever she wants you to see. She can make you see nothing. With the Volturi totally defenseless, we can take them."

"Zafrina?" Edward asked. "From the Amazon coven?"

I nodded.

"What are you suggesting, Bella?" Jasper asked tiredly. "That we fight the Volturi?"

"No!" I said quickly. "I'm just saying that _if _it came down to that, we could win. What would you rather do, fight the Volturi or let me and the entire Cullen family die?"

Jasper was crouching down in front of me in half a second, turning my face towards him. his intense eyes captured me like they always do.

"Darlin', you know I would die before I let anything happen to you. And die happily if it meant saving you."

I smiled at him, and leaned in to give his a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "I know," I said. "I would do the same for you, Jazzy."

"I wish you wouldn't, but I know, darlin'. Let's just try and do one thing, please." He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Don't get killed."

I smirked and shoved his face away. He chuckled and sat next to me.

"Well, we can't fight the Volturi," Edward said. "No matter what you're thinking, we don't have a prayer."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come down to a fight," Carlisle said.

"Right," Jasper muttered, his hand gripping his chin, his eyes intensely locked on the carpet. I could tell he was thinking. before he could think up something that would start something else, I shook his shoulder. He looked at me without moving his head.

"I'm hungry," I whined.

He continued to stare at me until a smile slowly broke out on his lips. "Alright, it's time for a lesson in hunting I suppose. But this time, _I'll _be the one going with you."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Getting Dirty In The Rain

**Sorry this took so incredibly long to update, guys. I kinda forgot about it. I was writing so many other things... Well, it won't take that long ever again. **

Was watching Jasper hunt supposed to turn me on?

It was surprisingly sensual watching him hunt. I listened to the continuous low growls that came out of him as he hunted his prey, then erupted with animalistic growls as he sprang out of his hunting crouch and pounced on a nearby deer. The move was like the strike of a snake, and he had the deer crushed in his strong arms. And, oh, how I wished it were me in his arms like that. And he bent his head down to the neck of the animal, and I heard the wet ripping of his teeth ripping through that fur and skin of the animal. I closed my eyes as I listened to the sounds of him hungrily and greedily gulping the blood. I didn't open my eyes until I heard the thud of the animal's body hitting the ground.

And at this point, I didn't know whether I was hungry for an animal or hungry for Jasper.

When Jasper slowly stood up from out of his crouch on the ground over the animal's dead body, his eyes locked with mine, I realized that Jasper wins.

He stood perfectly still as I approached him. When I reach him, I slid my hands up his chest and grabbed his shoulders, stretching up on my toes to reach his mouth. He closed his eyes and his dark lips parted slightly as I slowly licked the blood off his lips. The blood was, ick, not nearly as good as human blood, but his lips tasted much better.

He opened his eyes when I was done. "You have the attention span of a goldfish," he said.

I laughed quietly, reaching up again to kiss him.

"Bella, I'm going to have you on the forest floor if you don't stop it right now."

"As tempting as that sounds," I breathed into his mouth, "I'm very hungry. For blood."

He abruptly spun me around, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Alright," he said soothingly, "just close your eyes… Relax… And take deep breathes through your nose. Smell everything, Bella…pick out the scents. …And give over completely to your instincts."

_Pounce on Jasper, Pounce on Jasper…_

That's what my instincts were telling me.

I took a deep breath and tried again.

And without control of my actions, I snapped down into a low crouch, growls erupting from me, and I sprang forward.

The next thing I knew I was standing over the dead body of a mountain lion, and I was a complete disaster. My clothes were all ripped, dirty. I was covered with dirt and blood and fur. It was all really gross. I grimaced at myself. Jasper did not look like this.

He laughed from behind me, and I spun quickly towards him.

"You'll get the hang of it," he assured me. "We all came back looking like that on our first hunt. It will get better. But what do you think?"

My nose scrunched up. "It doesn't taste nearly half as good as a human." But at least it was able to soothe the burning thirst in my throat.

"I know," he said. "But it's better to kill animal than humans.'

"I guess it is," I agreed. "But please, can we talk later, I'd like to—"

A lightening flash split the sky right above us, followed directly by an earsplitting roar of thunder that cut off my sentence. We both looked up at the dark sky as it started to pour buckets of rain on us. I gasped and looked down, then started laughing.

"I'd like to get clean," I finished my sentence, "but I guess now I'm not in a rush."

He was smirking up at the sky and looked down at me. "Nope. No rush now."

He cradled my face between his hands and leaned down to kiss me sweetly. I stretched up on my toes to reach him better, wrapping my arms around his neck and grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

"I love you so much," I said in between kisses.

"The same," he said. "About you."

I growled playfully, the sound more like a kitten purring, and shoved him back away from me. unprepared for it, he went down on the ground easily. Stunned, he shook his head and propped himself up on his elbows to look at me and raise an eyebrow.

"Catch me if you can," I challenged, then laughed in delight and launched myself up into the tree above us.

I paused on a branch to look down at Jasper, seeing him smirk then follow me into the tree. His deep, rich laughter followed mine as we darted, practically flew, from one tree to the next. I was in the lead, but I could tell he was letting me win, so I kicked it into gear. I let myself fall from the tree, swinging off one limb to the one below me until my feet touched the ground. Then I sprung myself out of the crouch I landed in, easily launching myself over the tallest trees in the forest and at least fifty yard away. I landed lightly in a tree, laughing as I heard Jasper's, "What the hell?" before his low grunt as he followed me.

He landed in the branch above me, then slinked down to the one I was on.

"Damn, little girl," he said, kissing my neck.

"What, cowboy? Having trouble keeping up?" I teased.

"Not a bit," he defended.

"No rests then!" I called as I hopped from the tree and began running towards the Cullen house as soon as my feet touched the ground.

It was a good run. I let out a lot of energy, and it was gloriously fun with Jasper by my side. God, I missed him so much. And now that I had him, I couldn't seem to get myself close enough to him.

I let my thoughts get in the way with my racing and Jasper won. He waited for me by the door and we walked in together.

"We're back!" I called.

Emmett was in the living room playing Guitar Hero, and Rosalie and Edward sat on the couch watching him. Alice was at the computer, online shopping. Esme was in the dining room, sitting at the table and writing something in a notebook. Carlisle wasn't downstairs. Charlotte and Peter weren't either, but there were noises from upstairs and it was easy to guess what they were doing.

"Oh, hey!" Emmett called, not taking his eyes off the TV screen. "How was it, Bella?"

"Interesting," I replied honestly. "Animals definitely don't taste as good as humans do—not nearly!—but they satisfy, I suppose. Yeah, I'm not really hungry anymore."

"Oh dear!" Esme cried, bringing her hand up to her face.

We all quickly looked at her to see what was wrong and saw her gaping and Jasper and I.

"Look at you two!" she said. "You're completely filthy! Oh, I didn't even realize it was raining. Look, you're making mud everywhere."

I looked down quickly, jumping back in surprise when I spotted the dirty prints we were making everywhere. We hadn't ventured that far into the house yet, we were still by the door. Jasper and I quickly retreated outside, and I shut the sliding door, making muddy handprints on the door. I couldn't help but laugh at them, and Jasper and I both shouted our apologies to Esme.

"Here," Jasper said, grabbing my hand and leading me around the house, "I have an idea."

I drifted off suddenly, looking around me, up at the dark sky. I was brought back when Jasper started spraying me with the garden house, laughing and my reaction.

"What the hell, Jasper!" I shouted, trying to cover myself, though I was laughing also.

"One way or another, Bella," he said, "we need to get clean."

I snatched it from him in a flash, turning his own weapon against him. I aimed it for his face, which his hands quickly moved to defend as he shook his head back and forth. With his stringy, curly blonde hair, he looked like a dog drying off. God, I _loved _his _hair_.

"Alright!" her cried. "Darlin'! I'm clean!"

I pointed the house in the air so the water sprayed up and came back down like more rain, then I went to him and kissed his again. He immediately put his arms around me and kissed back.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," I said.

"Oh, I think I do," he said. "But let's not talk about that anymore. I don't want to remember a moment when you weren't with me. You're here now, we're together, that's all that matters."

I didn't even give myself a second to agree with him before I kissed him again, with so much force that I forced him onto the ground. Then we were both kissing, laughing, rolling all over the ground again.

"We'll never get clean like this," Jasper said.

"I don't give a damn."

**More Jazzy/Bella moments, awwww. Now i'll try to get some action going. It'll get much better. but please review, let me know what you think of it so far. still doing good? i'll accept ideas too, the craziest thing you've got, let me have it!**


	15. IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ an

**i am so very sorry that i haven't updated this story in...like forever. **

**i'd be surprised if any of you are reading this right now.**

**for those reading this, if you are interested in still continuing to read this story, it will be taken off this account and put onto my other account KAMwuzhere. go there to read it. it'll stay here for like a week or so while i'm transfering it, and doing other things. .. oh, on my other account, i also have some more Jasper/Bella storied of my own, as well as some of my own original writing. **

**THANK YOU!**

**and i'm sorry again.**


End file.
